mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Otakuthon
| attendance = 5,500 in 2009 | website = http://www.otakuthon.com/ }} Otakuthon is Quebec's largest anime convention promoting Japanese animation (anime), Japanese graphic novels (manga), related gaming and Japanese pop-culture. It is held annually for 3 days in Montreal during a weekend in the summer months. It is a non-profit, fan-run anime convention that was initiated by Concordia University's anime club, named "Otaku Anime of Concordia University" (Otaku Anime for short). The name "Otakuthon" is a portmanteau of the Japanese word "otaku" and "marathon". Otakuthon strives to be a bilingual (French and English) event, having programming, the masquerade, and the program book in both official languages.Otakuthon English & Otakuthon français The first edition of Otakuthon was held in 2006 in mid June, but later moved to early August / late July from 2007 onward. Programming As with most other anime conventions, Otakuthon offers a wide range of programming, exhibits, and other events. Otakuthon's programming consists of cosplay events, masquerade, vendors, artists alley, panels and workshops, game shows, anime video screenings, dances, karaoke, and music concerts. New to 2008 are a photo booth, a garage saleAttractions - Otakuthon 2008 and a manga library.Manga Library - Otakuthon 2008 History Otakuthon evolved from the annual Animethon anime marathon presented by Otaku Anime of Concordia University. The anime marathon had over the years, used one or several screening rooms, over the course of oneAnimethon 1998 (Google Groups) or twoAnimethon 1999 (Google Groups) days, and had included ancillary events. In 2005, the 10th edition of Animethon was renamed Otakuthon.Otakuthon 2005 webpage In 2006, Otaku Anime joined together with other anime clubs and individuals to turn the annual anime marathon into a full blown convention. While convention membership at the 2006 edition was free, admission fees were introduced from 2007 and onwards. There is a pre-registration option for the paid memberships, and attendees who have pre-registered could arrive on Friday afternoon to receive their membership badges in order to gain instant access to all convention events on the same day at opening time. Admission for the Masquerade and J-pop concert is included in the membership fee.http://www.otakuthon.com/en/faq.php?view=reg The 2007 edition's outstanding success prompted Otakuthon to move its venue from Concordia University to the Palais des congrès de Montréal in summer 2008.http://www.otakuthon.com/pdf/Otakuthon-PR-2008-01-29.pdf This allowed the convention to increase its capacity, concentrate the main attractions on a single floor instead of multiple floors at the university, as well as free itself from restrictions imposed upon by the latter. With a great number of out-of-province Guests invited in 2009, Otakuthon has been upgraded from a regional-level convention to a national-level one. 2010 introduces a Thursday evening badge pickup option for pre-registered attendees, which should alleviate the long lineups on Friday as well as provide them immediate access to the convention area when the doors open on Friday afternoon. Event history Mascot Yurika, a fictional blue-haired teenage girl, serves as Otakuthon's mascot. She appears under many forms on Otakuthon booklets, badges, website, clothing, and other wearables. She was originally created for the convention by local artist Jessie Rong.Otakuthon 2007 :: FAQ References External links *Otakuthon official website *Otaku Anime of Concordia University *Montreal Gazette Review of Otakuthon 2008 *Otakuthon Cosplay at Montreal Gazette Category:Anime conventions Category:Festivals in Montreal fr:Otakuthon